


Come out, Come out, Wherever you are

by DeepDarkOceanDepths



Category: Batman (All Media types)
Genre: Bruce has no idea how to parent, But what’s new, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No editing we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/DeepDarkOceanDepths
Summary: Dealing with a kid is hard, and Bruce has to find a small acrobat trained by Batman during a game of hide and seek. Oh Bruce.(I suck at summaries)





	Come out, Come out, Wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just trying to see how many people actually read this.

Glancing up at the chandelier, Bruce signed. He knew that Dick loved to climb up there, even though it always got him a stern look from Alfred. But, sadly, Dick wasn’t up there, so Bruce had to keep searching.

Somehow, he had gotten roped into a game of hide and seek with his ward, and Dick had ran off to hide. Checking everywhere he could, Bruce had made his way through eight rooms, but still couldn’t find Dick. As he was about to leave the room, he heard a slightly muffled giggle. Gotcha.

Not giving away his noticing, Bruce turned to give the room one last look, and spots the shadowed corner of the rafters that he hadn’t paid attention to before. Slowly making his way over there, he could start to see the form of a small boy, crouched on the beam. 

“Found you.”

More muffled giggles. 

“Aww, Bruce, what gave me away?”

“I heard you laughing.” Bruce deadpanned as Dick swung down, using furniture as a stepladder. He smiled ever so slightly though, when he felt Dick’s arms wrap round hi shoulders though, already holding on tight, ready for a piggy back ride.

He’d found Dick, and maybe the game had been kinda fun, after all, how could someone frown with Dick?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short, I wrote this at like midnight.


End file.
